


Between Gyu and Cuddles

by dunklenacht



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunklenacht/pseuds/dunklenacht
Summary: Changbin always cuddles Gyu to sleep until one day he doesn‘t.





	Between Gyu and Cuddles

Felix didn‘t believe it at first. Of course he knew that Changbin wasn‘t as dark as he said he was and was actually a little softie but that he slept with a munchlax because it helped him sleep? That must have been the cutest thing Felix has ever heard.

 

He didn‘t believe it until he got into Chan and Changbin‘s room to pick up his notebook he left there last night when he saw it. The munchlax resting between Changbin‘s pillow and the blanket. The older wasn‘t there at the moment because he went to the kitchen to eat something so Felix took the opportunity and looked closer at the plush. It was adorable really and imagining Changbin hugging it while sleeping made him almost coo at the thought.

„Do you need something?“ Changbin suddenly said, standing at the doorstep while eating an apple.

„Just picking up my lyrics notebook. Also, the thing with the munchlax is true?“ Felix grinned at him and watched the older‘s cheeks growing as red as the fruit he was holding.

„It‘s really cute, don‘t worry. But it really destroys your whole... dark personality you know.“ The australian boy teased while pinching Changbin‘s cheeks.

„Stop that.“ Changbin mumbled but started smiling a bit.

„You‘re so cute, hyung.“ The younger laughed as he left the room and leaving the other boy alone, who was a blushing mess.

 

———

 

Two days later Felix got home exhausted more than ever and the only thing he was craving right now was his bed and the well deserved sleep he needed. He stayed at practice longer than the others, still wanting to improve his Korean every day. Who knew learning a new language could be so exhausting, Felix thought as he got ready for bed.

 

Few minutes later he was lying in his comfy bed and was ready to fall asleep and sleep in since they got a day off tomorrow and he smiled a bit at the thought.

He was this close to finally pass out when he noticed his mattress sinking a bit and a warm body hugging him under the covers. Felix could identify him because of his scent, more familiar than any other one.

„Hyung, why are you here?“

„Can‘t sleep.“ Changbin whispered into Felix neck and the latter chuckled.

„What about Gyu? Are you two fighting?“ Felix teased and heard Changbin huffing behind him.

„Of course not, dumbass. It‘s in the washing machine and Chan hyung said he will do it tomorrow so that’s why I can‘t sleep and you...“

A short pause and then Felix felt Changbin hugging him even closer and throwing a leg over his.

„You help me sleep even more.“

Felix smiled brightely and took Changbin‘s hand in his.

„Me too, hyung. Me too.“

And with those words both drifted off into the dream world where they would see each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> got this idea at like??? 12am?? idk its hella short but i think it‘s cute skjsjs


End file.
